


Briefing Be Damned

by ufovalet



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufovalet/pseuds/ufovalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilbert misses a briefing, Eiffel is sent to retrieve him, cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefing Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt from randomdraggon on tumblr: "Ok but Hilbert working late and finally getting to bed but like 2 hours later was supposed to be a crew meeting so Minkowski orders Eiffel to go get Hilbert but instead of responsibilities naps cuddles and smooches ensue."

“Eiffel! Hey, Eiffel, you with me?” The sharp voice of Commander Minkowski jolted Doug Eiffel from the pleasant dream he was having about his warm bed.  
“Hmm, what? I’m awake!”  
“Eiffel you fell asleep again,” Minkowski reprimanded.  
“Asleep? In the middle of a briefing? Commander you wound me! Frankly-”  
“Shut up Eiffel,” Minkowski sighed, “Clearly we’re not going to get anywhere right now, and I want Hilbert here for this anyways. Why don’t you go get some coffee and wake up a little, and while you’re at it find Hilbert and tell him to get his ass here in 30 minutes for the rest of the briefing.”  
“Yessir,” Eiffel struck a sloppy salute and started making his way towards the galley.  
The galley was located near the outside of the Hephaestus, so the artificial gravity generated by the centrifugal force acting on the spinning station was nearing Earth-levels as Eiffel got closer to the ship’s kitchen. By the time he reached the galley, he was only barely floating. Eiffel was equal parts disappointed and relieved to find that they’d run out of Hilbert’s “coffee substitute”.  
_While I desperately need the caffeine, just thinking about drinking any of that bilge again makes me want to vomit,_ Eiffel thought.  
He decided the only thing to do was to go find Hilbert and get back to the briefing before Minkowski killed both of them. Hilbert’s lab was also near the outside of the station, because a room full of potentially volatile liquid substances should not be in zero gravity. Eiffel knocked and waited a few moments. There was no answer. He opened a channel.  
“Paging Dr. Ivan Vanko!”  
There was no reply from Hilbert.  
_Well I gave him a chance,_ Eiffel thought wryly, as he opened the door to Hilbert’s room. The lab was, as usual, a chaotic explosion of experiments, notes, and unidentifiable substances. Eiffel picked his way through the room, careful not to disturb any of the delicate/dangerous experiments. There was no sign of Hilbert in the lab. Eiffel moved to the back of the lab where Hilbert’s bed, desk and few personal effects were pushed haphazardly into the corner to maximize lab-space, and…  
_Ah._  
Dr. Hilbert was asleep with his head on his desk, glasses askew, and mouth slightly open. Eiffel stared for a moment longer than he meant to. Hilbert looked so vulnerable and open, and… so completely adorable. Eiffel shut that train of thought down quickly. Eiffel had a moment of sympathy for the bespectacled Russian scientist and decided he ought to move him to his bed so he didn’t wake up with the mother of all neck cricks. Eiffel gently removed Hilbert’s glasses and set them on the desk.  
“Hey, Doc,” Eiffel shook Hilbert’s shoulder gently, but to no avail. Hilbert was sound asleep.  
_Ok, Plan B, physically move Hilbert to the bed._  
But Plan B in itself was not as simple as it sounded. Hilbert was no lightweight, and Eiffel was exhausted himself from his own all-nighter. Nevertheless, Eiffel was going to give it a try. He slung Hilbert’s right arm over his own shoulder and lifted, dragging Hilbert with much effort, the few feet to his bed. Eiffel realized that he was on the wrong side of Hilbert, and in order to get Hilbert onto the bed he’d have to get onto the bed himself. He finally heaved Hilbert onto the bed and collapsed next to him, too exhausted to move, or even to care that Hilbert was still draped halfway across him. Suddenly Hilbert groaned and twisted around, clutching at Eiffel’s shirt. Hilbert was muttering something and he seemed to be in great distress. Hilbert buried his face in Eiffel’s shirt and Eiffel realized the scientist was weeping quietly. Eiffel was torn between discomfort at seeing Hilbert in such a state and a strong desire to hug him tighter. He settled for rubbing soothing circles on Hilbert’s back.  
“Hey, buddy. Whoa it’s ok.” He kept up a stream of gentle reassurances until Hilbert fell silent. Eiffel sighed and closed his eyes. The bed was so warm, and Hilbert’s presence made him feel content and sleepy. Eiffel drifted off to sleep with Hilbert in his arms.  
_Briefing be damned._

That’s how Minkowski found them several hours later. She decided the briefing could wait a little bit longer.


End file.
